I Hate You
by his.dark.demise
Summary: Buddy Pine is finally laid to rest, and Mirage is left with nothing but a casket and memories.


_I don't own The Incredibles, Disney, Pixar, 2NE1, etc. _

_Purely a work of fiction, any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidence. _

___No animals were harmed in the making of this story._  


___**I Hate You - An Incredibles Songfic**  
_

_You really suck_  
_ I have no reason to see you_  
_ This world is filled with guys like you_  
_ You s-s-suck_  
_ Your flaws are countless_  
_ To just put up with it and love you __is a waste of time_

_I Hate you - eh eh eh eh eh_  
_ I'm fine living without you_  
_ I Hate you - eh eh eh eh eh_  
_ I'm fine living without you_

The funeral had been a quiet affair. Only the few family members that still remained turned out to wish him off along with a few of the former employees on Nomanisan. While they hadn't been entirely privy to the idea, several of the supers had shown up to show off their nemesis as well, including Mr. Incredible and his family. All of them were dressed in black suits or dresses with flowers to toss upon the casket of their former nemesis. Mirage stood beside the group with a stoney expression. Her eyes sat upon the casket. It was clear that she was a million miles away, in a place where things weren't this way... in a place where things used to be different.

_My memories with you_  
_ Consist only of memories waiting for you_  
_ No matter how much I put up with it, and put up with it, it wouldn't end_  
_ I-I wanted to hear those words, "I love you"_  
_ Your unconcerned love, I grew tired of it._

She had met him at a science fair of all places showing off what would become a far more deadly force later on in life. Intrugued, she'd talked to the young man. He was confident, if not a little over-cocky, with the brightest hair she'd ever seen and a smile that could light up a room. She'd never met such a charismatic person before. Buddy Pine commanded attention to himself through nothing but a pure and amazing skill in his craft; creating weaponry._  
_

One meeting had turned into two, and then three. He had always been the center of attention, and he liked it that way. As far as Mirage knew, she didn't even exist in his life...until he asked her to become his partner. Suddenly she found herself going everywhere with him, but even as she stood beside him, she wasn't there. Despite this, things were alright. It was okay.

_It feels terrible I threw all my pride away_  
_ I'm sad, is this all I'm worth?_  
_ I'm worried, now, of the four-letter word, LOVE_  
_ I'm scared, you're hilarious._

He wanted to kill supers_._ The plan all along had finally come to light, and for all intents and purposes she agreed with him. There was no need for special people in the world! Unfortunately, the way in which the plan was intended to be carried out wasn't exactly what she had expected and the arguments had been long and awful. She'd never wanted to hit someone before, but she'd slapped him anyway, only to be kissed to the ground. They'd put their cares to rest for a night. Everything was okay.

_Half the words coming out from your mouth are lies_  
_ No matter how many times you deceive me and deceive me, it wouldn't end_  
_ Someday you, too_  
_ Will meet a girl like you_  
_ Once you feel the pain, you'll know how I feel._

Nomanisan had gone off without a hitch. The island was bought and paid for, the staff was hired, and for the first time in Mirage's life she felt as though she was doing something right. When she'd spoken to Mr. Incredible about power, she hadn't been lying. It felt amazing to be the woman the most powerful man in the world called his own. It was great to be able to put her own skills to work. They were a great team, and for now there was nothing else she wanted then to see the revolution he'd promised...

_It feels terrible, there was never such thing as a hero_  
_ With a happy ending, Was I too naive like a fool?_  
_ It turned out for the better since now I figured you out_  
_ I'm going to leave, you really suck_

Until that night in the cell block. He talked the big talk towards a man who'd lost everything, blown up a plane of children without even blinking. That night was the only time she'd been entirely unsure of what Buddy was attempting to accomplish. That night he'd lost every grain of trust he ever had in her. To be thrown aside in a bluff? Did he even care? Was everything he'd ever told her a lie? Did he really love her at all? She'd felt thoroughly used and when she'd pushed the papers in his face, she'd meant what she said.

_You really suck_  
_ I have no reason to see you_  
_ This world is filled with guys like you_  
_ You s-s-suck_  
_ Your flaws are countless_  
_ To just put up with it and love you_  
_Is a waste of time_

Within an instant, Syndrome's plans had come crashing down around him. Every lie was dispelled and every promise he'd made to Mirage didn't matter anymore. She'd released Mr. Incredible and assisted in their escape from the island. She'd watched with wringing hands as Syndrome's monsters were laid to rest and as the man with too much confidence finally found himself passed out on top of a building. He'd woken up only in time to watch his plans unravel, and she was okay with this. But it wasn't over.

_Hate you eh eh eh eh eh_  
_ I'm fine living without you_  
_ Hate you eh eh eh eh eh_  
_ I'm fine living without you_

Mirage's eyes flashed as she remembered the final moments of Buddy's life. Sucked into a turbine and coughed out the other side with nothing left to view in a casket. Years and years of lies and pretend love came to a rest, and the world was saved once again. The priest finished his words and the box was lowered into its hole in the ground. The flowers were thrown, short prayers were said, and the rest was history. Everything was okay.

_ I feel relieved_  
_ I feel so much better_  
_ Down to the bone I've erased every last memory of you_

What the supers wouldn't see was the woman scorned heading back to her car, stepping inside, and finally letting her emotions go. Tiny hands slammed the steering wheel, shoulders shook and tears fell freely for the first time in years. For the first time she felt truly alone, and the feeling was horrible. All she could do was cry and pray and scream and curse at the man who left her without a goodbye. She loved him. She wanted him back. It was the cruelest form of betrayal, and it hurt. It hurt more than anything she'd ever felt before, and after it was all done there was nothing left but numbness.

_You really suck_  
_ I have no reason to see you_  
_ This world is filled with guys like you_  
_ You s-s-suck_  
_ Your flaws are countless_  
_ To just put up with it and love you_  
_Is a waste of time_

She drove. Anywhere she could go, Mirage drove as far away as she could. Away from Metroville, away from supers, away from everything she'd come to love and hate. Her tears had dried, her emotions were gone. To stare straight into the sunset was all she could do. Things were going to be okay, with or without him._  
_

_Hate you eh eh eh eh eh_  
_ I'm fine living without you_  
_ Hate you eh eh eh eh eh_  
_ I'm fine living without you_


End file.
